Many people have difficulty remembering events such as holidays, birthdays, and anniversaries. Calendars currently exist in many formats, including printed calendars and software that displays a calendar on a computer, and these may be used to remind people of current and upcoming events. However, many calendars may not remind a person of an event before the event has already occurred. Many calendars may also remind a person of an event at a time when it is inconvenient for a person to take an appropriate action in preparation for an event. For example, many holidays and events are customarily associated with gift giving. A person may consult a calendar and be reminded of an upcoming birthday, but because the person is not currently near a store or means of purchasing a gift, the reminder may be ineffective.
Thus, there exists a need for a system or method that effectively reminds people of upcoming events and provides efficient means for the people to then purchase items for the upcoming events.